The exAkatsuki member and the vessel of the nine
by Rose Suicidal
Summary: Itachi quits Akatsuki organization and fell in love with Naruto Itachi gave Naruto a relax drug so that Naruto would do what Itachi wants, which is to make love. Naruto became more and more wanted to make love with Itachi, but then Sasuke kidnaps Naruto.


The ex-Akatsuki member and the vessel of the nine tailed demon fox

The ex-Akatsuki member and the vessel of the nine tailed demon fox

Itachi decided one day that he wants to quit the Akatsuki and start over in Konohagakure there was someone there he wanted to see. So, he left saying he's quitting the Akatsuki and don't come for him. "I wonder if Naruto will see me I tried to kill him so I could take the nine-tailed demon fox, and I truly regretted that." Itachi said outside of Naruto's apartment. So, Itachi knocked on the door, and Sasuke is back to his old self once again. Naruto opened the door and saw Itachi Uchiha standing there. "I-Itachi w-what you want w-with m-me?" Naruto asked nervously. He has every right to be this nervous before but now I want to hold him to say it's all right. Itachi thought. "I want you Naruto." Itachi said. Naruto was confused. "Why do you want me for to take me to the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked. Itachi shaken his head no. "I only want your body." Itachi said. Naruto was feeling something inside him that wanted this guy. "Come on in then." Naruto said. Itachi came in, and Naruto shut the door behind Itachi. "Take off your clothes." Itachi said. Naruto did as Itachi said. Itachi put his fingers inside Naruto stroking his insides, and it is making Naruto moaned for him. All of this doesn't make sense my body wants him the fox is restless and wants this guy and I am to obey the wishes of the fox inside me. Naruto thought. "Come inside me make yours until I can't think about anyone but you." Naruto said. Itachi thrust it in hard and Naruto is moaning. Itachi licked Naruto's ear and it was making him moaned loudly. "Does your ear feel good?" Itachi asked. Naruto is still moaning. "Yes it feels good I want you do it again and I want you to go fastest you can go." Naruto said. Itachi kept going with the thrusting and the licking the earlobe and put his tongue in and out of Naruto's ear. "Itachi I'm cumming." Naruto said. Itachi came and Naruto fell into a deep slumber. "I love you Naruto." Itachi said.

Naruto just woken up and saw Itachi right there. "Itachi can you wake up?" Naruto asked. Itachi opened his eyes. "Naruto, how are you feeling?" Itachi asked. Naruto looked at Itachi. "Can we go for round two?" Naruto asked. Itachi nodded. Itachi thrust it back in and Naruto felt a little pain but it turned to pleasure. Itachi begin to lick the outside of Naruto's ear moving inwardly very slowly, and then he slides his tongue inside Naruto's ear and starts licking the inside of Naruto ear in and out. Naruto begins to moan and groan at this simple act had so much effect on Naruto. Itachi's tongue was moving all around of Naruto's ear and Naruto kept moaning and groaning. "Come inside me hardest you can go." Naruto said. Itachi thrust it in hard and pull out hard. Naruto is moaning in pleasure. "Itachi come inside me hardest you can go I want to keep coming until I can't think about anyone but you." Naruto said. Itachi kept hitting Naruto's sweet spot over and over making Naruto moan and groan loudest he can go. "Oh yes right there that's my sensitive spot." Naruto said. Itachi kept pushing it in hard and come in and out of Naruto's body. Naruto is getting hot and he can't hear very well anymore because all of this is making him hot. Itachi licked Naruto's neck. "I-Itachi I love you." Naruto said. Itachi has his own climax and he was also cumming up inside. "Do you think about anyone else?" Itachi asked. Naruto's mind went blank and only Itachi is inside his head. Itachi went back into Naruto's ear and licking the canal. "You are only in my head Itachi Uchiha." Naruto said. Itachi smiled. "That's great now you don't have anyone else in your head you will be blanked once you go to school." Itachi said. Naruto nodded. Itachi put his came and his essences came inside Naruto. "Now you are all mine, Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi said. Naruto nodded.

Naruto goes to his school to be studying to become a shinobi. "We have a new student her name is Neia Uchiha from the Uchiha clan." Iruka said. Itachi walks in and this immediately upsets Sasuke. "Why are you here brother?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked at Naruto. "Naruto, why didn't you tell me my own brother is here?" Itachi asked. Naruto looked at Itachi. "I didn't want to worried you." Naruto said. There is so much going on inside Naruto's mind and there is a universe inside Naruto's heart. "What can you tell me about Neia Uchiha?" Naruto asked. Itachi remembers Neia. "She is the most precious princess of the Uchiha clan. She has all my abilities and she is the only one who can control Madara." Itachi said. Naruto understood and he knows Itachi is living with him. "Where are you staying Itachi?" Iruka asked. "I am staying with Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi said. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Is this true, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "Why?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pointed to his groin. "He is having it with you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. Itachi came over towards Naruto. "Naruto, we will have it again once you get home." Itachi said. Naruto nodded. Naruto nodded. "That's good because I really love you, Naruto." Itachi said. Naruto wanted to be with Itachi even it means he would have to be considered as only a vessel.

Naruto got home and Itachi taken off Naruto's clothes and tied his hands together. "Why are we going to fast?" Naruto asked. Itachi can't wait for Naruto forever. "You are mine and only mine." Itachi said. Naruto could only lie there and take it as it comes. Itachi also handcuffed his hands to the bed and has red flowers all around the bedroom that is making Naruto hot and very horny. "Itachi, have it with me I am going out of my mind." Naruto said. Itachi licked Naruto's ear and put his fingers in stoking Naruto's insides. "Anh Itachi you are making me hot for you." Naruto said. Itachi thrusted it in and shoved way deep inside him. "Yes right there that's my sweet spot you hit it." Naruto said. Naruto is cumming up and getting all wet. "You like this don't you, Naruto?" Itachi asked. Naruto looked at his lover. "Yes I do and I want to be with you forever." Naruto said.

Itachi kept thrusting into Naruto and making him moans with pleasure and kept him climaxing with no end in sight. "Please Itachi, can we stop I'm climaxing every time we do this but you tell me hold it in." Naruto said. Itachi looked at Naruto. "And you will you never touch yourself not ever." Itachi said. Naruto nodded. That pleases Itachi. Itachi kept going until he will not stop at anything but then there was a knocked at the door. I'm so hot and I can't hear very well because all of this is making me wanting some more and more Itachi woken up some inner sex fiend in me that wants all of this. Naruto thought. Itachi answered the door and it was Kakashi Hatake. "I'm here to check on Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi said. Itachi didn't let Kakashi in not ever. "Naruto, is resting let him sleep." Itachi said. Kakashi nodded and left, and Itachi came back in. "Who was that?" Naruto asked. Itachi looked at Naruto. "Do you really care who that was?" Itachi asked. Naruto shaken his head no. Itachi put a relaxing drug into Naruto to make him obey less to his brain and more what Itachi wanted, which was to make love with Naruto. Itachi put his mouth on Naruto and sucked and it was sending a pleasure jolt through Naruto's body.

Naruto's body begins to harden underneath Itachi and he was no longer thinking only let Itachi do what he wants. Naruto begin to moan in complete pleasure and ecstasy. Naruto completely surrendered to Itachi. Naruto only wants to do what Itachi wants to do for now on. Naruto's body much less prone to obey the brain's orders - orders which weren't very convinced anyway, due to the third effect Naruto realized the drug had, mere moments before his thoughts became too incoherent to analyze things. Itachi was sending a devastating amount of pleasant sensations to his brain, which almost shut down in the effort to process them. Naruto's mind could once again process the sensations it received. While he had very little room left for actual thought, what he was capable of kept repeating the same thing over and over again - feels good feels good feels good feels so good... Naruto realized he was so wet from Itachi's thrusting and stoking inside Naruto that he never mind it all. Naruto's brain being bombarded with so much pleasure the brief pain went totally unnoticed. Naruto's eyes were completely vacant at that point, his brain having forsaken all thought in favour of enjoying the extreme pleasure he was experiencing. Even under the Itachi's coating his face to silence his screams, a thin trail of drool could be seen escaping his semi-open mouth as he bucked under the Itachi's increasingly more forceful thrusts.

For the next few minutes, Naruto was enveloped in a sea of pleasure, steadily increased by Itachi as he came closer and closer to his release. Long before that point, he had begun to move his hips on his own, instinctively thrusting back at Itachi in an attempt to get it as deep within him. "Itachi will you make me all yours?" Naruto asked. Itachi nodded, and Naruto wanted all of Itachi. He only wanted to feel Itachi on him. "Itachi give it to me all of you." Naruto said. Itachi kept thrusting into Naruto until Naruto couldn't think anymore. "You will go to school with a vacant look in your eyes." Itachi said. Naruto nodded. Naruto's own happiness depends on the mood of Itachi's. "You will not talk to anyone except for me." Itachi said. Naruto nodded once again. "Itachi it feels so good to have it with you." Naruto said.

Itachi and Naruto went behind the fence just because they wanted to. "Shh, don't say anything," Itachi whispered as he lightly caressed Naruto's mouth with his own. With each heat Naruto's heart slammed so loud against his chest that wondered how it was possible for Itachi to not hear it. "Mmph!" A smothered gasp escaped from Naruto's lips as Itachi kissed and sucked in his soft lips. The two boys' bodies shoved against the fence, the cool prick of metal muted by the overwhelming heat radiating from between them. Naruto tried to cry out again, but only met with Itachi's wet strong tongue lashing out to battle his own. Their tongues wove and pushed against one another. Naruto had never felt something like this before but it felt so good. "I love you Naruto." Itachi said. Naruto met up to Itachi's eyes. "I love you too Itachi." Naruto said.

Naruto struggled to control his trembling as he whispered, "Take me Itachi." That was all the invitation Itachi needed as he pressed his throbbing cock against Naruto's tight hole. The virgin flesh stretched to accommodate the intruding mass, and Naruto cringed against the frisson of pain that ripped through him. He could barely get out a ragged gasp before Itachi covered his quivering mouth with his own, smothering his pleas for release. Itachi leaned over the frail but willing body beneath him, pushing his slick man-rod deeper into Naruto's recesses until his balls met with flesh. Between gasps, he tried to comfort him with soothing tones. "Are you all right?" Itachi managed, but Naruto could only wrap his delicate arms around Itachi's neck, in a subtle sign that he could take this. The bed springs creaked and moaned under the passionate dance of the two naked bodies above. Naruto matched its groans as Itachi's manhood ribbed against his inner walls. As the pace quickened, Naruto cried out with his thrusts. "Ah! Ah!" Naruto buried his face against the welcoming cool of the pillow, bracing his body against the barrage of pleasure. Itachi pummeled him with a renewed frenzy, back a grin as he probed the pleasure spot with the tip of his cock. "This feel good here?" Itachi asked. Naruto nodded. "I want you to keep going until I can't think of nobody but you, Itachi." Naruto said. Itachi just kept pummeling into Naruto until Naruto's mind went completely blanked. Naruto went into a deep slumber waiting for dawn to come so he could go to ninja academy and learn to be a shinobi and Itachi is right there resting by his side. "I am so happy, Itachi you are the first person who made me feel like a human and not as a sacrifice." Naruto said.

Naruto went to Ninja Academy and his head is so empty that he can only focused on Itachi in his head. "Naruto, what's wrong with you?" Sakura asked. Naruto couldn't even hear the people around him. "Iruka-sensei, what's wrong with Naruto?" Sakura asked. Sasuke realized what was wrong with Naruto. "His mind can't have any thoughts my brother didn't give Naruto that drug the relaxing drug did he?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke knows what the drug does to the person it makes the subject want be completely relaxed so Itachi could control the body and send sensations to the brain. Naruto had to follow Itachi's orders. Itachi walked in and saw Naruto, and walked next to him. "Have you been a good boy Naruto?" Itachi asked. Naruto nodded. "That's good just maybe we will do it again tonight." Itachi said. This pleases Naruto cause he is turning into a sex fiend that only wants to do it with Itachi. "Naruto will you behave yourself when you are at school?" Itachi asked. Naruto again nodded. Naruto is beginning to have orgasm that needs to be relieved of, and the only person who can relief it is Itachi. Naruto needed to have it relief of but they are at school and he collapsed. "Take him home Itachi." Iruka said. Itachi nodded and carried the unconscious Naruto back home. "Naruto we are at home you can wake up now." Itachi said. Naruto woken up and started to have an orgasm again. He really needed it to relief it because it hurts him so much.

Itachi licked Naruto's ear and Naruto started to moan and groan because of it. "How long do you plan staying quiet for, hm?" Itachi tone carried just a just of a tease and he gave squeeze to Naruto's package for emphasis. Naruto shuddered inside as he heard the wet slippery sound of Itachi's tongue on his ear. All the strength in Naruto's arms seemed to melt away and they feel free of the bed. "You picked the wrong lover," Itachi said teasingly, as he took a hold of Naruto. Naruto turned his face away unable to hide the burning red flush on his face. "Naruto...?" Itachi whispered as he stoked the silky blonde hair. His other hand trailed down Naruto's zipper. He could only feel the man's tongue trailing a wet path down his thin jaw, and the smoldering flame inside him. Itachi's hand loosened it around him and traveled down to rest of his hip. "N-no...wait, Itachi-san!" Naruto's voice came out feeble. Itachi is still holding unto him. "It's a little too late to tell me to stop." Itachi said. Naruto is trying to fight him. "But...ah!" Naruto was cut off as the front of his pajamas was roughly ripped open sending the buttons flying in all directions. Itachi continued his journey from Naruto's face to chest, stopping often to the nipples and nuzzle the young flesh. When Itachi's tongue laved over his tender nipples, Naruto moaned again. Itachi clamped his lips over the pink bud. Naruto clutched Itachi's head combing his fingers through the dark hair as he twisted and squirted in the throes of sensation. He almost found some peace of mind in the natural body heat radiating between his fingers. Suddenly, Itachi slipped one of his large hands beneath the thin fabric of Naruto's pajamas and began rubbing at his flaming member. "Huh...Wh-what are you--." Naruto said. Itachi noticed that Naruto is hot. "You're hot all over, aren't you?" Itachi said, as he slipped off Naruto's briefs and wrapped his cool find around Naruto's cock. Naruto, gasping bucked his hips at the unexpected feel of Itachi's hands on him. Not to mention the incredibly arousing sensation searing through him like red-hot magma. There was no time to be embarrassed as Itachi began stoking him. It started tender and slow, but before long his pace had quickened. "Ah...Ah!" Naruto cried out in time with his stokes, which matched even the beating of his heart. Itachi still stoking Naruto's insides. "There's no need to feel afraid. I want you to feel it all." Itachi said. Naruto didn't seem to notice how Itachi's voice had become low and rough. "But...I feel so strange." Naruto said. Itachi kept on going until Naruto starts to like it all and he became a sex fiend all over again. "I really like this and I'll do what you want, Itachi as long as you do this to me every night." Naruto said. Itachi smiled and nodded. Naruto wanted to keep going he couldn't think of anyone else but Itachi. Naruto is still under the relax drug, he became really horny and hot the same time he wanted to really to do it with Itachi and he thought the taste of another guy is pleasant. If Sasuke tried to pull Itachi away from Naruto at this point he would have thrown himself back onto Itachi.

Naruto goes back to Ninja Academy and saw Sasuke, and Sasuke just turned away. Naruto sat by him cause that's his assigned seat. "Nobody wants you here go away." Sakura said. Naruto sat alone at another table. Iruka came in so did Neia Uchiha. Iruka saw that Naruto is sitting by himself. "What's wrong Naruto?" Iruka asked. Naruto has been crying he wasn't told that his father is Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage yet and he is from the Uzumaki clan thanks to his mother Kushina. "Nobody wants me here." Naruto said. Neia sighed and went over to Naruto. Neia hugged Naruto, and Naruto hugged her back. "We do want you here I am from the Uchiha clan but also I'm from Uzumaki clan." Neia said. Naruto saw that someone is from Uzumaki clan. "Can you tell me about my parents and about the Uzumaki clan I don't know anything about them or the clan." Naruto said. Neia sighed. "Your father Minato Namikaze was the Fourth Hokage your mother Kushina was his partner when they were doing missions they fell in love and had you. Then nine-tailed fox came thanks to Madara Uchiha because Madara wanted revenge he founded Konohagakure with his friend but they had different ideas. Madara orchestrated the death of Uchiha clan all Uchihas was supposed to be killed. The Uzumaki clan is kind, soft-voiced shy quiet clan but you defeat those odds being Hyperactive Knucklehead loud ninja. Your father the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze defeated the fox and sealed him inside his own son." Neia said. Naruto looked at Neia in shocked. "I'm the Fourth Hokage's son is that really true?" Naruto asked. Iruka nodded. "So much at stake to tell you this but you needed to know." Neia said. Everyone in Iruka's class was shocked to find out that Naruto is special really special. "Get out of here fox." Sakura said. Neia sighed. "You just hard on him because he is special and he is Fourth Hokage's son does that mean anything it's the Uchiha clan fault that the village almost destroyed you want to blame Naruto what for?" Neia said. Sasuke was scared of Neia he never heard this side of Neia before. "What do you mean it's the Uchiha clan fault?" Sakura asked. Neia looked at Sakura. "If Madara Uchiha didn't want revenge Minato and his wife Kushina would still be alive and Naruto would never be cursed with his ultimate fate to be track down by the Akatsuki. Naruto always meant the most to me that would never change. I'm even from Hyuga's clan the main branch of that." Neia said. Sasuke walked to Naruto Uzumaki and stopped in front of him. "I'm so sorry I didn't know no one told me what you went through or how you felt. Being in isolation must really sucks for you. Parents doesn't even compare what you had to go through at least I knew my parents but you grew up not knowing them. I would like to be your friend if you still let me you are the most important person in my life I would never try to hurt you." Sasuke said. Neia is a Seer. "But you will Sasuke you will join up with Orochimaru and then leave his side and made up Team Snake all because you are cursed with a curse mark." Neia said. Sasuke looked at Neia. "I will try not to." Sasuke said. Naruto finally felt the warmth of another person's skin.

Naruto finally gotten home and there was Itachi waiting for him. "Do you want your punishment you disobeyed me?" Itachi said. Naruto got his clothes off and got ready for his punishment, Itachi put a relax drug inside Naruto. Naruto tried to struggle with Itachi. The more Naruto struggled with Itachi the more tired he became until calmness went over him and he just gave up and let Itachi do what he wants. Naruto noticed that thinking became a lot harder Itachi has complete control over Naruto's body. Naruto wanted to give what Itachi wants and his nipples instantly got hard. "Ah...Ah Itachi go in me I can't take it." Naruto said. Itachi shackled Naruto to the bed. "Naruto we are not doing it tonight." Itachi said. Naruto looked at Itachi he is handcuffed to the bed. "Why not, Itachi?" Naruto asked. Itachi looked at Naruto. "We will not do it tonight because you disobeyed me." Itachi said. Naruto just lay in bed with nothing to do but to look at the ceiling. The drug enveloping him felt warm and cool and soft and hard at the same time, a combination that send conflicting messages to his brain but also served to heighten his excitement. "Please Itachi I'll be good I do what you say but take me." Naruto said. Itachi looked at Naruto. "You will do what I say?" Itachi asked. Naruto nodded. Itachi taken Naruto.

Naruto wanted to do it because he is in love with Itachi his body wants to feel Itachi Uchiha. Naruto's brain having forsaken all thought in favour of enjoying the extreme pleasure he was experiencing. Naruto given off a lot more sexual energy than most boys did because of the Kyuubi inside him. "Itachi take me please take me I can't stand it anymore." Naruto said. Itachi kept pummeled inside Naruto. "Yes go right there." Naruto said. Naruto wanted to feel all of Itachi inside him. "So, Naruto do you want me to keep going?" Itachi asked. Naruto is so much aroused that he wanted to keep going by. "Yes." Naruto said. Itachi kept going and Naruto kept lie back and let Itachi pummeled away.

Itachi is still having his way with Naruto because he has complete control of Naruto's body. Itachi grabbed Naruto's nipple. "You're so perverted. You're hard already." Itachi said. Naruto looked at Itachi. "I-Itachi." Naruto said. Itachi is getting a feeling for Naruto. Orochimaru is a lot kinder to Naruto. Naruto is still making out with Itachi. Itachi wanted to make Naruto all his and make sure Naruto doesn't talk to anyone anymore but him. Naruto noticed that thinking is getting harder and harder to do. Naruto wanted to keep making out with Itachi. Neia's first name is actually Mystearica, and her full name is Mystearica Neia Aura Fende Uchiha she is called either Tear or Neia. Naruto is getting hot and horny at the same time. Naruto didn't want this to end not ever if this is his punishment by Itachi then he is happy to disobey him every single time. "Itachi I'm cumming please pummeled into me." Naruto said. Naruto is starting to have his orgasm almost immediately. Naruto started to have a lot of orgasms to wash over him because he is in love with Itachi. Itachi kept massaging and licking Naruto's ear. "Go to a deep a very deep sleep, Naruto and don't ever wake up." Itachi said. Naruto went into a very deep sleep that he can't be awakening up from by any one but Itachi Uchiha. Then Orochimaru came in. "He's already ready for you, Orochimaru." Itachi said. Orochimaru pummeled inside Naruto. "Please come Orochimaru." Naruto said. Orochimaru was surprised to hear his own name escape from Naruto's mouth. Orochimaru pummeled inside and kept pummeled into Naruto. "You can make moans." Itachi said. Naruto started moaning and groaning.

Naruto kept moaning and groaning by what Orochimaru is doing inside Naruto's body. "You can thrust up and down your hips." Itachi said. Naruto's hips started thrusting involuntarily. "Keep in your deep sleep and don't ever wake up." Itachi said. Naruto can't do anything Itachi has complete control of Naruto's body. Sasuke walked in and stopped Orochimaru. "I'm taking Naruto to my house, big brother." Sasuke said. Before Orochimaru or Itachi could say anything Sasuke carried in the unconscious Naruto to his house. Sasuke knows how to break the deep slumber thing and he broken it and Naruto woken up immediately. "Sasuke, do you want your way with me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke saw that Naruto's spirit is drained out of his body the same spirit that captured Sasuke's heart. "No I don't." Sasuke said. Naruto wondered where he did wrong. "Am I not your friend?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto looks defeated like his whole world is gone his spirit that kept me coming back to him to be his friend is all drained it looked like this when he found out that his father Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze sacrificed himself so he could sealed the fox inside his own son's body and Naruto thought it was his fault. Sasuke thought. Naruto used to be loud and hyperactive number one knucklehead now he is a quiet boy who doesn't want to talk to anyone anymore and he became introverted.


End file.
